


maybe this time

by nezstorm



Series: quarantine prompts [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: Allison is close to done with her workout, only a quarter of a mile left on the treadmill when she hears their indoor gym door open. She sees Lydia’s reflection in the windows she’s facing and she can’t help smiling.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin
Series: quarantine prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687684
Kudos: 34





	maybe this time

Allison is close to done with her workout, only a quarter of a mile left on the treadmill when she hears their indoor gym door open. She sees Lydia’s reflection in the windows she’s facing and she can’t help smiling.

  
  


Lydia has taken to “ambushing” Allison lately, arriving earlier and earlier to their set study date. So far she’s managed to catch Allison fresh out of the shower once, a few times just before Allison would head to get one. So she’s earlier than usual today, but Allison doesn’t mind at all.

  
  


She’s been enjoying this game they’re apparently playing, enjoying the way Lydia’s appreciative gaze follows the curves of her body. It’s more than simple lust, Allison knows that much. If it was Lydia would have said something by now, acted on their mutual attraction. 

  
  


Because Allison isn’t shy about the way she looks at Lydia either, doesn’t stop herself from lingering touches and brushing against Lydia whenever she can.

  
  


Allison knows they’d be so good together, they make a spectacular team already and they’re good friends. Adding a little more into the mix will only make the heat turn into a roaring fire. 

  
  


Allison would love to see them burn.

  
  


She reaches her goal and slows down the pace of the treadmill before shutting it off. She steps off it, wiping the sweat off her face with the towel she left nearby. She deftly catches the water bottle Lydia throws her, smiling thanks before taking a drink. 

  
  


Lydia’s gaze burns a path down Allison’s neck, her breast, her stomach, making Allison’s whole body tingle.

  
  


It makes Allison feel bold.

  
  


She finishes her water and throws the empty bottle into the trash, “I’m going to hop into a shower,” she tells Lydia, smiles at her coyly. She takes a few steps towards her, the opposite direction than the showers. Lydia’s expression is hungry and inviting, and Allison cups her jaw in one hand, leans in and asks, “You can join, free to admire my form there too.”

  
  


Lydia smiles, half triumph, half hunger, “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't edit these.  
the story is finished unless stated otherwise. i write short stories, that's just the way it is.


End file.
